


Boring by Maia J

by MaiaJ



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaJ/pseuds/MaiaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening less than exciting. Ordinary. Boring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring by Maia J

  
[Boring](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=59) by [Maia J](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewuser.php?uid=11)  


  
Summary: An evening less than exciting. Ordinary. Boring?  
Categories: [Lotrips](http://monaboyd.net/archive/browse.php?type=categories&catid=20) Characters:   
Genres:  None  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 877 Read: 994  
Published: 03 Dec 2003 Updated: 03 Dec 2003 

1/1 by Maia J

~*~

An icy wind whipped around the metal structure, the only light to break the darkness glowing from within the small shelter.

“We're boring, aren't we?”

Billy looked up from the pile of CDs he was shifting through as Dom flicked another card at the bowl on the table. *At* being the operative word since he didn’t seem to be having much success with the ‘in’ part of his game. Assuming *in* was the point – you could never be sure with Dom. “What?”

“I said, we're boring.”

Billy slid a random disc into the machine and pressed play. “Dom, we start work before sunrise and finish after sunset almost every day. I don't think we have time to be boring.”

“Billy, we've been playing snap for an hour. An hour. Playing *snap*. And, okay, the cards have naked guys on them, but still. Totally lame,” Dom declared, flicking a card in Billy’s direction on each word as punctuation.

“‘Totally lame?’” Billy laughed. “That's it. I'm cutting you off from Elijah.”

“Then we'd only have regular playing cards, and we’d be even more dull.”

“Dom? Would you like to play a different game?” Billy asked slowly, as if speaking to a child.

“Not to ruin the déjà vu, but we had this conversation an hour ago. Two people. Limited knowledge of card games generally. Hence, snap.”

“Hence?”

“Shut the hell up, Boyd.”

Billy crossed the small trailer and removed the remaining cards from Dom's hands, just in case he got nasty and tried to papercut him to death or something. “We could go out,” Billy suggested, dropping down on the cramped sofa beside Dom. He kicked his feet up on the table, sending stray cards fluttering, and draped his arm across the back of the sofa, playing with the hairs at the back of Dom’s neck. “Track some of the other fellowship members down.”

Dom leaned back into his touch ever so slightly. “Sean has Christine here. Ian has Nick. Elijah has a new game he was drooling over. John has the weekend off and went... somewhere, possibly on a boat.” Dominic ticked them all off on his fingers, and then stopped and smirked. “And Orlando has his photo session with Viggo.”

Billy grinned. “I remembered that one. Poor Orli was a nervous wreck all day.”

“Own bloody fault though. ‘Sure, Vig, I'll pose naked for you,’” Dom said in an easy imitation of Orlando. “‘Never mind the fact that I torture everyone by talking incessantly about what a wonderful specimen of a manly man you are, I'm sure my dick will understand the conflicted signals from being stripped and alone with you and behave.’”

“At least we won't have to ask how it went. The abject misery or complete bliss on his face tomorrow will tell us all we need to know.”

“My odds are on ‘bliss’, since I doubt Viggo's motives were entirely of the artistic variety. As long as he's good to Orli. I hope he knows he'll have some seriously pissed off hobbits to deal with if he breaks our Elf's heart.”

Billy chuckled. “I think Lij’s warning might have helped him to that conclusion if he didn’t know already.”

Dom laughed quietly and dropped his head back against Billy’s arm.

Billy shifted to pull Dom against his side, stroking his finger lightly over the soft shell of his ear as he relaxed. “We could still go out, you know.”

“Nah. It’s freezing and we’d hardly get there before it was time for us to turn back and go home to get some sleep.”

“Go over the new script pages?”

“We’ll just get more tomorrow.”

“Scrabble? Chess? Naked twister?”

“Not enough room to set out the mat.” Dom pulled his legs up under him and wrapped an arm around Billy’s waist, hand slipping under the hem of his shirt. “Think you should be the one cut off from Lij. We’ll be losing you under the mess next.”

“It’s just lived in.” Billy tightened his grip around Dom’s shoulders fractionally. “We could always go home – back to the actual houses we have I mean. Leave my hovel. Live a little.”

“Whose?”

“House?” Billy shrugged. “Yours. Mine.” He let go of Dom. “Both, whatever.”

“Billy?” Dom sat up and Billy looked away. “Hey.” Dom turned his face around, forcing eye contact. “I’m just… complaining. I’m tired, and a wanker, and you’d better not be thinking that I think you’re actually boring, or that I’m bored of you.” Dom traced his fingers over Billy’s cheekbone. “Old and grey, Bills, I told you. You’re stuck with me.”

“Even if you’re boring?” Billy asked with the beginning of a smile

“It just means it’ll be your job to think of ways to make it interesting.”

Billy pressed his fingers against Dom’s lips, watching heat flare in his eyes as he sucked Billy’s fingers in.

“Guess I can live with that.”

Outside, the first snowflakes fell. But inside the home away from home, there was nothing but heat.

~*~

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=59>  



End file.
